


We Deserve Each Other

by Flightless_Bird



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: He's not THAT insecure though..., M/M, Romance, Wedding, Wedding dance, What else is new, comforting!Viktor, cute husbands, hints of Guang-HongxPhichit, insecure!Yuuri, rating only because of Yurio's language, they look damn good in tuxedoes though, viktor is a handsome dork, yurio is annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9725648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightless_Bird/pseuds/Flightless_Bird
Summary: A glimpse of their wedding day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! This is for a tumblr friend! I hope you enjoy it! <3

It was held outdoors. Blue petals drifted from the array of decorations and skittered across their dance floor: a white platform set up between a scattering of tables and chairs in the sun-golden grass. Behind that, was their band, currently filling the air with lovely music. Thank God it was a good day for this, a great day actually. All sunlight and the smell of flowers, not a cloud in the sky. They'd been lucky. 

They'd been so so lucky. 

"Where the hell are they?" Irritated and tugging at his collar, Yurio swept his gaze across the dance floor. Family and friends were mingling happily around the tables, some eating, others just talking. No one had ventured out to dance yet. No, they were supposed to wait for the guests of honor for that.

Well, Yurio was getting sick and tired of waiting for these idiots to show up. 

"Maybe they're busy celebrating," Guang Hong suggested from his place across the table. He smiled over at Yurio, brown eyes soulful and in a tailored suit. Hell, everyone here was in something tailored and expensive.

"Celebrating," Yurio scoffed. He propped his chin on his hand, blowing a strand of blonde hair from his face. "If they don't get their asses out here soon so I can go home already, I don't care how much they're 'celebrating.' I'm dragging them out here myself."

To his right, Phichit laughed, covering it with his hand. "How would you do that, Yurio?" he asked, charcoal eyes twinkling. "You're half their size."

"Nobody asked you," Yurio snapped. He had to raise his voice over Guang Hong's snickering and an annoyed flush began to creep up his neck. "This is just fucking stupid. They're late to their own dance."

"Maybe they're dancing right now," Guang Hong muttered with a surprising amount of suggestiveness and Yurio swore that if he said one more thing, Yurio was going to flip the table on top of him. 

"Oh yeah," Phichit chuckled. He grinned amusedly at some inside joke he was thinking about. "We might wanna hide the champagne this time. I don't think I have enough room on my camera for any more pictures like that." 

"And Chris didn't bring a pole this time," Guang Hong added under his breath. The two shared a glance and then collapsed into sniggers. 

Yurio glowered at them stonily. "You guys are disgusting. That banquet was a fucking disaster."

"You liked it though," Guang Hong argued with a wave of his hand.

"Like hell I liked anything to do with that pig."

"You had a lot of fun dancing with 'that pig.'"

Yurio's face went red and Phichit covered his growing smile with a hand. A giddy smile playing on his lips, Guang Hong stuck his hand out for a high five and Phichit gladly gave it to him. "You can't hide how much you like them anymore, Yurio, everyone knows," he added playfully.

"I hate you," Yurio growled. Blue-green eyes cold, he glanced back and forth between them. "Since when did you two become such great friends anyway?"

"We've always been friends," Phichit protested. 

"Not like this."

That had Phichit avoiding Yurio's and Guang Hong's gazes all of a sudden, fiddling with a fork on the table. "Erm, well..." he trailed off, clearing his throat awkwardly. 

Yurio narrowed his eyes. "What? Spit it out."

"Nothing," Guang Hong piped up suddenly. "Nothing at all." Leaning back in his chair, he crossed his arms and glanced over at Phichit. There was something warm in his eyes and in the half-smile tugging up the side of his mouth. Stammering some form of agreement, Phichit dropped his gaze to his shoes. 

Yurio didn't miss the way he blushed and immediately wanted to shoot himself. You've got to be kidding me. Not only was he going to have to deal with "five-time world champion" moron and his pig, but now he had these two giving each other gooey looks across the table. This is why I don't go to fucking weddings. 

It was going to be such a long day. 

-X-X-X-

Yuuko practically screamed when they walked out. Heels clacking, she dashed across the dance floor and threw herself at them. "Yuuri!" she squealed, arms flung around his neck as she nearly sent him tumbling back. Tears glimmered in the corners of her eyes. "I'm so happy for you!"

Yuuri laughed, hugging her back. "Thank you," he mumbled, feeling the eyes of a dozen people turning to him. He could spot Yurio a mile away, glare firmly in place as he looked to the new couple. However, the softness at the edges of his downturned mouth spoke of the fondness he held for the two, even if it was only visible to Yuuri. His mother was still trying not to cry as she sniffled around a napkin and Phichit gave him a glowing thumbs-up. Yuuri felt his face burn under the gazes of his family and fought the urge to hide his face in the curve of Yuuko's shoulder.

She'd pulled back anyway, brown eyes bright as she looked him over. "Look at you," she laughed. "So handsome!"

"Sh—shut up," he stammered, self-consciously adjusting the jacket of his tuxedo.

"No way, you look amazing, everyone's been saying so," she argued. She was right, after all. The fitted, black fabric complimented his dark hair and eyes, and honestly, it reminded her of his Eros costume. 

Smile crooked, he shook his head. "I don't think I look nearly as good as Viktor."

"Oh, don't talk like that," she scolded with a bat to his shoulder. "You're both stunning, anyone can see that." Then she glanced around, brow furrowing. "Speaking of which, where is Vik—?"

"Yuuri!" Yuuri had all of a second to process the cheery voice, before arms were flung around his waist from behind. Yelping, he almost fell over for the second time today, scrabbling to get his feet under him. Just as he'd managed to get his stuttering heart under control, Viktor rested his cheek against Yuuri's hair and had his pulse racing all over again. "When can we dance?" he asked excitedly, breath stirring Yuuri's hair and hands playing games along his sides. "I've been waiting all day."

"As soon as the band starts, we can dance," Yuuri promised with a laugh, shoving at Viktor's hand when he attempted to tickle him. 

"They've been waiting for you two to show up," Yuuko pointed out playfully, "so I bet they'll start up soon."

"I hope they don't keep me waiting too long," Viktor whined. He ducked his head into the crook of Yuuri's shoulder, sneaking a kiss to his neck. Yuuri had to suppress a shiver when he felt Viktor's lips trace up to his ear and murmur, "I wanna see if you can reenact that wonderful dancing at the banquet."

Yuuri snorted at the less-than-graceful memories and reached up to tug lightly at the curled, silver fringe of Viktor's hair. "Not gonna happen," he promised, and when Viktor opened his mouth to argue, he stuck a finger against his lips with a grin. "I mean it, Viktor." But there was a glint in his eyes and Viktor's mouth curled up into a smirk as he touched a kiss to Yuuri's finger.

Yuuko looked on at the two with eyes glowing. They were more than a bit obvious sometimes, but no one could deny how enthralled they were with each other. She'd never met two people more well-suited and it warmed her heart to think that they'd finally found their way together. 

Their conversation was interrupted when a few chords from a guitar floated across from the direction of the band. The others joined in after and soon, the air was filled with music. An appreciative murmur rippled around the tables and Yuuko looked from them to the couple in front of her again. "I think that's your cue," she joked, pointing her thumb over her shoulder. "Get out there already."

"Um, okay," Yuuri said a bit reluctantly. Adjusting his glasses on his nose, he took a slow step toward the dance floor.

"Yuuri!" Viktor whined, head tipping back at the time it was taking for his husband to get a move on. He then proceeded to plant his hands on Yuuri's back and make him yelp when he shoved him out ahead of him. 

Yuuri struggled to peer at Viktor over his shoulder as he was herded out onto the floor. "What're you doing?" he squeaked.

"We're dancing," Viktor declared, halting Yuuri next to a table and reaching for the buttons on his tuxedo. "I don't care how much you want to forget that banquet, you're going to dance with me just like you did then!"

"I don't think that's the best idea."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't really dance like that."

"Yes, you can! You did it fine the first time."

"Viktor, I was drunk."

Viktor, that insufferable, wonderful man, just shrugged as he pulled at the sleeves of his jacket. "You can get drunk again," he suggested, a twinkle in those brilliant blue eyes. Yuuri thought of a biting comment to that, but it was washed away when Viktor flashed him that lovely smile. He'd freed himself from his jacket and laid it on the back of a chair, and now he was busy rolling his sleeves up. 

"Why'd you take that off?" Yuuri asked. Plucking shyly at the buttons on his own jacket, he glanced around at the watching people. "Aren't we supposed to just...slow-dance together or something?"

Finished with his sleeves, Viktor let his arms flop to his sides. "That's boring!" he protested. "We're going to have a real wedding dance. C'mon!" He didn't give Yuuri a chance to respond before he was grabbing him by the arm and yanking him out to the dance floor. 

Yuuri stumbled over his own feet at least twice before Viktor skidded to a halt in the middle of the floor. He'd barely had time to get his jacket off and on the chair by Viktor's, in hopes that it'd let him move easier, but now he wasn't sure he'd be able to move at all. Everyone was watching them expectantly. A prickle of nervousness tickled the back of his neck. Sure he'd been in front of crowds before on the rink, but this was different. This was his family and now-new-family, all of them watching him, and Viktor, Viktor, his first dance with his husband.

"Hey." That low, smooth voice brought him out of his thoughts and Viktor's fingertips touched his chin. Tipping Yuuri's face up to meet his eyes, Viktor smiled encouragingly. "It's just you and me. There's not supposed to be any pressure."

"I know," Yuuri stammered, instinct having him lean into Viktor's hand when it moved to cup his cheek. "It's just...." At this, his eyes dropped. "You're important." 

"And you think you aren't enough." At this, Yuuri's eyes met Viktor's, surprise lighting in them. Viktor just stroked his fingers down Yuuri's cheek understandingly. "Right?"

Yuuri swallowed. There was more truth in that statement than he cared to admit. Did he really think Viktor was better than him? In all honesty, yes. Sometimes. Sometimes, when a fan squealed over seeing him in public, or when he received calls about returning to his skating career, or when strangers flirted shamelessly with him while they were out. Sometimes, it was hard. But there was a difference between thinking Viktor was better and thinking that Yuuri didn't deserve him. 

He did deserve him. They deserved each other. It was that understanding that had gotten them here.

So Yuuri reached up to take Viktor by the collar instead of around the waist for a dance. Instead of answering with words, he answered by tugging him down and pressing their mouths together. A few gasps rose up from around them, followed by Yuuko's cat calls and Yurio's loud groan. But none of that mattered. What mattered: Viktor's noise of surprise against Yuuri's mouth, then his softer noise that came after. His hands sliding around Yuuri's waist to pull him in close, the fingers he brought up to touch his cheek. Yuuri angled his head, let it deepen for the smallest of seconds. Then he pulled back just enough to see those blue eyes so close to his. 

"I think that we're enough for each other," he whispered, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. 

Viktor's crooked grin grew wider and he leaned his forehead against Yuuri's with a huffed laugh. "I love you," he murmured. 

Yuuri's heart swelled until he thought it would burst. "I love you, too," he breathed back. Then he reached up to tug at a strand of Viktor's hair. "Now, c'mon. I thought you said you wanted to dance."


End file.
